Maya the Bee Movie
Maya the Bee (promoted theatrically as Maya the Bee Movie) is a 2014 3D German-Australian computer-animated comedy adventure film directed by Alexs Stadermann, loosely based on the 1975 anime Maya the Honey Bee as well as indirectly the German children’s book of the same name by Waldemar Bonsels. It features the voices of Julia Sawalha, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Noah Taylor, Richard Roxburgh, Jacki Weaver, The Umbilical Brothers and Miriam Margolyes. It was released theatrically in Australia on 1 November 2014, and also in United States and Canada on 8 March 2015. Summary Freshly hatched Maya is a little bee born with a big heart and in a hive with strict rules. She dreams of an exciting life of freedom, fun and adventure and often behaves like a little whirlwind and won’t follow the rules of the hive. One of these rules is not to trust the hornets that live beyond the meadow. Her funny attempts to fit in bring her into trouble with the Queen's narrow-minded and villainous royal advisor Buzzlina Von Beena. When Maya discovers her plot to steal The Queen’s Royal Jelly, the hornets are suspected and Maya is thought to be their accomplice. No one believes that she is the innocent victim and she is banished from the hive and into the meadow. With her best good-natured and best friend Willy tagging along, they buzz away on an exhilarating adventure of self-discovery. While most bees believe that other insects should be feared, Maya can't help but make friends with Flip the charismatic and eccentric grasshopper, Kurt the dung beetle and even Sting, a young hornet. After a long and eventful journey to the hornets hive, they soon discover the true culprit and together they have to stop the fight between bees and hornets before it’s too late. Cast * Julia Sawalha as Maya * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Willy * Joel Franco as Sting * Richard Roxburgh as Flip * Justine Clarke as Miss Cassandra * Jacki Weaver as Buzzlina Von Beena * Andy McPhee as Hank * Uncredited as Hornets * Miriam Margolyes as The Queen * Uncredited as Guard-Bees * Uncredited as Bee Soldiers * Uncredited as Bronson * David Collins as Arnie * Shane Dundas as Barney * Jimmy James Eaton as Paul * Heather Mitchell as The Nurse * Noah Taylor as Crawley * Cameron Ralph as Momo * Glenn Fraser as Kurt * Heather Mitchell as Thekla * Stavroula Mountzouris as Lara * Sam Haft as Drago * Uncredited as Mozz * Uncredited as Webb * Uncredited as Ben * Uncredited as Barry * Uncredited as Beatrice * Uncredited as Aphids * Uncredited as Philibert * Uncredited as Froggy * Uncredited as Eek * Uncredited as Frogs * Uncredited as Scorpions Production Animation World Network announced that Universum Film would distribute all German rights of the film. The film is directed by Alexs Stadermann, produced by Patrick Elmendorff and Thorsten Wegener from Studio 100 Animation, and Jim Ballantine and Barbara Stephen from Buzz Studios. The film was produced in association with Flying Bark Productions and ZDF. This film was Julia Sawalha film debut as she voiced the role of Maya. Gillies was 9 years old at the time of production. Trivia * When Flip is introduced to Maya and it cuts to the scene in which he shows Maya the meadow, his antenna are missing. In the next scene they are back again. * When Maya and Willy meet the dung beetle, he’s standing on his feet and pushing the dung ball as he walks forward. ** In actuality dung beetles move their dung balls by standing on their hands (or rather their front legs) and pushing it with their hind legs as they walk backwards. Trailers e Transcript (eyes slowly open and blink to inside a hexagon shaped cubicle, this is from MAYA’s point of view) Shout! Factory Kids logo Studio 100 logo KRAGLE (offscreen): A Special One What A Bunch A Hippie Dippie Baloney! MAYA (offscreen): Hmmmm, What a lovely dream. Hello? What is this place? (a shadow walks by) MAYA (offscreen): Hey, who’s that? Ow! (CUT TO outside the cubicle, MAYA opens it and sticks her head out) (CUT TO MAYA’s point of view shot which turns left to a worker walking over to MISS CASSANDRA, who notices her) MAYA: Hello. MISS CASSANDRA: Oh! Be patient, little buzzer, it’s still too early. MAYA: But I have to tell you, about my dream. MAYA: There was this big, bright round yellow thing. And all this blue. WORKER BEE: Bees don't dream. MAYA: Why? WORKER BEE: Well… They just don’t. WORKER BEE: Now rest. Bees never hatch until the sun rises over the daffodils. MAYA: Why can’t I just do what I want? WORKER BEE: A bee, do what she wants? Oh… MISS CASSANDRA: (giggles) Patience, little bee. MAYA: (laughs)(circles MISS CASSANDRA’s body) MISS CASSANDRA: There’s plenty of time for learning later. MAYA: What’s a bee? WORKER BEE: A bee is a good little girl, (holds MAYA) who does what she’s told. WORKER BEE: (singing) Rock-a-bye bay-bee, in her wax nest. When nursie says, bay-bee will rest. (falls asleep) MAYA: Good baby, go to sleep... MISS CASSANDRA: (snatches MAYA off WORKER BEE’s arms) That's enough, little one. (MISS CASSANDRA hands over honey to WORKER BEE, who snaps out of her sleep paralysis) WORKER BEE: Oh. Hey! MISS CASSANDRA: In you go. WORKER BEE: (grabs honey to cover the opening of cubicle) A bee who does what she wants? Ridiculous! (WORKER BEE finds MAYA helping her with the honey and gets surprised and confused at the same time) MAYA: What are we making? WORKER BEE: (looks in every direction) How…? WORKER BEE: (gets annoyed) Now listen here! We’re not going to tell you again. WORKER BEE: (lifts MAYA back into her cubicle) Go. Back. In. (MAYA makes a mild comtempting noise as WORKER BEE closes her cubicle) WORKER BEE: (calming down) There… Everything is fine. (MAYA’s hand sticks out of the opening of her cubicle) MISS CASSANDRA: What a sweet little bee. (MAYA walks across the shot in the background looking around) WORKER BEE: (confused) Sweet? (looks at a notepad and points at a section) Now, what was her name? Baby Bee 3, 9, 6. MISS CASSANDRA: (takes notepad from her) 396. Maya. WORKER BEE (offscreen): She’s where she belongs now. (MAYA walks into a huge area where she hears other worker bees going on about) MAYA: Wow! (MAYA falls off a ledge and lands inside a bowl that a worker bee is carrying) (MAYA finds a huge network of bees and work being done by them and laughs) MAYA: Hello, busy bees! (MAYA sticks her finger into the honeycomb and eats off a piece) MAYA: What is this? (the worker bee notices and MAYA gets a fright and falls off the bowl) (MAYA grabs another bee’s leg in mid air) MAYA: This is fun. Another bee: Bees don’t have fun. Get off. (the bee kicks MAYA off, who falls into another worker bee carrying a plate of loads) ANOTHER WORKER BEE: Help! I can’t see! (the other worker bee drops his load which falls onto another bee carrying a bowl) (MAYA still on the worker bee runs out of control and flies past a group) MAYA: (laughing) Excuse me! ONE OF THE BEES IN THE GROUP: Hey, what?! ANOTHER WORKER BEE: I can’t see. I can’t see. (MAYA moves his hand out of the way of his right eye and almost flies into other bees) ANOTHER WORKER BEE: (scared) I don’t want to see! (CUT TO lower ground shot of the hive, where BUZZLINA VON BEENA, THE QUEEN and CRAWLEY walk into the shot) BUZZLINA: Ahhh. Listen to that buzz your Majesty. That’s the sound of good little bees, keeping this great hive efficient. (BUZZLINA notices a bee flying out of control and gets a bit annoyed and finds MAYA, still on the worker bee, falling off and crashing into the ground knocking over pollen) MAYA: This was so fun! Did you see? I was all the way up there, then I was like, Bzzz! (MAYA crawls under BUZZLINA’s legs) MAYA: Miss Big Bee, you’ve got something on your head. Is it heavy? (THE QUEEN laughs a bit, until BUZZLINA grabs MAYA away from her legs and orders her to clean up the mess she made. MAYA gets a bit of fear in reaction to BUZZLINA) BUZZLINA: (displeased) Silence! Clean this up! This is a hive, not a filthy hornet’s nest. THE QUEEN: Pull your stinger in, Buzzlina. She’s just a baby. I’m sure it was an accident. BUZZLINA: If we allow bees to run amuck like this, the hive will fall into chaos. THE QUEEN: She is right. Every bee in this hive, has a role to play. MAYA: What's my role? THE QUEEN: Patience, little one, you'll find your place. You just need to learn how everything works first. (as THE QUEEN explains to MAYA about her place in the hive, BUZZLINA get irritated and looks at both directions) BUZZINA: But she broke the rules. She must be punished! THE QUEEN: See that she gets to school safely, Buzzlina. BUZZLINA: (calm tone of voice) Of course, your Majesty. MAYA: Every bee has a role to play... (MAYA walks out of the shot) BUZZLINA: We must do something about the Queen, Crawley. She’s not fit to rule this hive. BUZZLINA: (temper in her voice) Right, you little menace…! (BUZZLINA finds that MAYA is missing and gets confused) (CUT TO a shot of bee soldiers marching in formation across the shot, with MAYA joining in) (a solider behind notices and tries to get away from MAYA who is having fun with him) SOLIDER: Hey! (the solider who has had enough stops MAYA from marching) SOLIDER: Halt. MAYA: (copying him) Halt! SOLIDER: What kind of bee are you? MAYA: A marchy bee, like you, silly. SOLIDER: I hardly think so. Bees don’t behave like that. ANOTHER SOLIDER (offscreen calling over): Fall in, soldier! SOLIDER: Shoo! (flies away) (MAYA feels a bit down from what the solider says) (MAYA finds that she has wings that move and has fun trying to get off the ground. As she does, she falls back and finds the exit of the hive) SOLIDER: Attention! (MAYA get curious about the soldiers and tries to be like them) MAYA: (copying them) Attention! (the soldiers notice MAYA and get confused. MAYA tries to do something one of them do and one of the soldiers laugh, until MAYA flies away and the other solider reminds him to get back to work) (MAYA walks out and looks at the sun which is glaring behind a branch. She then finds her hand reflecting on the sunlight and gets amazed) MAYA: Wow. (MAYA then laughs loudly and runs towards the camera and finds pollen floating past her. She chases after the pollen with laughter) (MAYA runs onto a leaf on a ledge and rolls down with it and is still happy about it) (the leaf unfolds and MAYA looks upwards) MAYA: Whoa. (CUT TO a shot of underneath a pink flower, which shows MAYA’s perspective and that she is amazed with the flower) MAYA (offscreen): Beautiful. (MAYA cheers playfully and runs over to hug the stem of the flower, but she falls down landing on her back) (MAYA feels the grass with her hands and playfully moves them around, as the grass feels good on her) (MAYA gets back up and finds that the grass she lied on is folded down and is in the shape of a snow angel) (MAYA playfully laughs at it but stops as she hears something playing) (MAYA climbs over a rock and finds more flowers in a range of colours) (offscreen we hear FLIP’s voice) FLIP (offscreen): Like a maple tree, in the fall… Oh, no. Too syrupy MAYA: Oh, so many colours! (CUT TO an overshot of MAYA. A green hand comes into the frame and a violin) FLIP (offscreen): Yes! Simple! To the point! (CUT TO a shot of a branch, revealing FLIP sitting on a leaf playing a violin) FLIP: So many colours… Nothing is as dull as staying inside. Kid, that's great. Where did you learn to write a song like that? (CUT TO zoom shot of FLIP leaping off the leaf and sliding down to the ground) FLIP: Hee-hop! It’s like you're seeing the world for the first time. FLIP: You’ve got music in you, little buzzer, and what goes in… “Laaaa!” must come out. (MAYA giggles at what FLIP has said to her) FLIP: Come on, try it. Laaaa! MAYA: (trying to sing) La-l FLIP: Laaaa! MAYA: (deep breath) Laaaaaaaa Uh FLIP: yeah. Save some for later. MAYA: (giggles) You’re a funny green bee. FLIP: Green bee? (FLIP also giggles and leans closer to MAYA) FLIP: You are seeing the world for the first time! Pardon me, little miss. Flip the grasshopper is my name. (holds his hand out and shakes MAYA’s hand) Roaming the meadow is my game. MAYA: (giggles) What’s the meadow? FLIP: What’s the meadow? Kid, you got to get out more. (FLIP holds MAYA and hops off the ground taking her with him and lands on the leaf) FLIP: Hee-hop! (covering MAYA’s eyes) There it is. (CUT TO MAYA’s point of view. FLIP uncovers MAYA’s eyes revealing the meadow of flowers and the beautiful blue sky) FLIP (offscreen): The meadow… my home. MAYA: You live out here? FLIP: Not just me. Lots of insects live in the meadow. (FLIP poses as a tall figure, then a short figure, a funny person and a smelly person, trying to show MAYA what he means) Big, small, funny, smelly. You name it. It’s everything you can see. Up, down, sky to ground from your hive to the tulip beds, all the way to Gorgo’s hedge. Where no little bee should ever go. (CUT TO shot of the meadow with a hedge in the distance) MAYA: Why? FLIP: Because a giant bug-eating monster named Gorgo fives there. But enough of that! Where are your friends? Bees always travel in groups. MAYA: (feeling down) I don't think I have any friends. No one in the hive likes me. (sighs) Maybe I’m just bad at being a bee. FLIP: Sounds serious. (FLIP suddenly moves out of the frame and grabs MAYA and quickly puts her on another leaf. FLIP moves his foot on a little leaf, moving the bigger leaf MAYA is on, like a desk chair) MAYA: Hey! Hey, what are you-- FLIP: (interrupting MAYA’s words and gestures for MAYA to stop) Do not disturb the great Dr. Flippenstein. (fisting his three hands from his ear to MAYA’s chest, trying to hear her heartbeat) You got a good heart, kid. Say “Ah”. MAYA: Ah. FLIP: What do you know? Bees do have teeth. (FLIP moves away quickly, then sticks a pointy object in MAYA’s hair) FLIP: Beeswax… (writing on a notepad) Promising. (FLIP pushes his foot on a little leaf, launching MAYA in the air and onto another leaf) FLIP: In my professional opinion, the diagnosis is bee positive. You’re a good little buzzer, kid. Don’t let anyone say otherwise. (There is a ribbit sound effect) (CUT TO wide shot of MAYA and FLIP on the leaf, there is a frog on the ground revealing where the sound is coming from) FLIP: Maybe we should get you back to the hive, little one. (FLIP puts MAYA on his back and jumps off the leaf) MAYA: No, Flip, can’t I stay? (CUT TO shot of FLIP jumping off another leaf and a long tongue tries to touch it) FLIP: Hee-hop! (CUT TO shot of FLIP hopping along the path, the camera moves upwards revealing eight bee soldiers) HEAD SOLIDER: Approaching marigold coordinates. Commence pollen collection procedure. (CUT TO shot of bee soldiers hovering, they fly down one by one) (shots of each soldier landing on flowers and collecting pollen) (HEAD SOLIDER notices and hears something in the distance) ASSISTANT SOLIDER: What is it? (in the distance, unknown insects suddenly jump out) HEAD SOLIDER: Hornets! (all of the workers gasp, including one who drops his basket full of pollen) HEAD SOLIDER (offscreen): Hold on to your buckets! (group of hornets laugh and fly through, we see HANK who is the leader) ONE OF THE HORNETS: Why so shy? (they see the bee soldiers in the distance and fly up to them) HANK: Well, well, well. What do we got here? Greedy little fluff-balls nabbing all the pollen for themselves. HEAD SOLIDER: Hold onto your buckets! Thieving buzz boxes about! HANK: Take that back, you hoity toity hivecrawler. Hornets don’t steal. HEAD SOLIDER: Go back where you came from, pollen-pinchers. HANK: We’re shaking in our shells. Lucky for you I've got a camp to set up. See you around… (spins and his stinger slices a stem of a flower) neighbour. (his hornets laugh and fly away) HEAD SOLIDER (offscreen): There goes the neighbourhood. A WORKER BEE: Hey, my bucket’s gone. ANOTHER WORKER: (flies in the frame) You see? Dirty thieves. Back to the hive! We need to report this to the Queen. (all of the worker bees fly away leaving the spilt bag of pollen behind) Oh dear. No, Flip-Bug, can't I stay? It's all so big and sunshiney out here, and it smells so nice. Here you go, little buzzer. I've got to hop. Bees don't like other bugs hanging around the hive. - No, I want to stay! -Don't worry, you'll see it again soon. - Really? -Sure! Flowers and bees go together like spiders and legs. But if you really want the low-down on the meadow, you just call old Flip. You can find me... Bees don't talk to other bugs! It wasn't another bug, he was Flip. See you next time. Hee-hop! Wait! Flip, I want to go with you. Bees don't leave the hive on their own. Now back to work! "Bees don't, bees never, working bees, blah-blah-blah..." Bugs! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! As Royal Adviser, I must strongly advise you to repel the hornets. But they did not attack us. Well, no, not yet. But if we let them set up camp, all the other hornet tribes will follow. They'll surely turn our meadow into a big horrible hornet's nest. They'll kill all the flowers and bugs. And then... Oh, and then they'll eat us. We must show them who's in charge. I am in charge, remember? Your Majesty... That's all of it, Your Majesty. This year's royal jelly harvest. Crawley, what's the problem? It appears to be blocked, Your Adviseyness. Of course it's blocked. Unblock it. - Me? But... -Just do it. Of course, Ma'am. The royal jelly! That smells yummy. "Yummy?" Do you realize what you almost did? This is a year's supply of royal jelly, child. The Queen's life depends on it. She can't eat anything else. She can't eat anything else... Crawley... Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Ladybugs aren't always ladies? I'm thinking this royal jelly is the answer to our little problem with the Queen. - I'm sorry, Miss Queen. -My, that was quite an entrance. - Are you all right, my dear? -Oh, yes. The flower-fluff was very soft. And tasty. You're a wild one, aren't you? I can see I'm going to have to keep an eye on you. Which eye, Miss Queen? Silence! I told you to behave. And I told you to take her to school. Er... of course, Your Majesty. Buzz, buzz, Buzzlina. You!school The meadow isn't all flowers and sunshine. There are dangers, too. Like hornets. Hornets! Hide, everyone! Hornets! - What was that? -Oh, Willi! How will you ever recognise a hornet if you're always asleep in my class? Me? No, no, no. That was just my eyes. They take a break sometimes. Stop that infernal racket. Bees don't sing! But Why? Because singing leads to playing, and playing leads to laziness. And a lazy bee! Gorge, the bee-munching hedge-monster, just loves lazy bees. Gorge... Thank you for that colorful description. - We've been expecting you, Maya. -Maya? Well, yes... That's your name. Really? Maya. I like that. Maya. Maya. Maya the Bee. Come along, little one. Take a seat. A word, Buzzlina. What are you doing? Sitting next to you. But nobody ever sits next to me. I mean, excellent choice, Maya. I'm Willi. Stick with me. I know lots of things. This is my third First Flight coming up, you know. Wow. You must know everything. You're not like any other bee I've met. - I keep hearing that. -No, no, no. I meant that in a good way. - We can be First Flight buddies. -I'd like that! Miss Teaching Bee, when do we go on our First Flight? SHence,396! My name is Maya. Patience, Maya. You must learn about the dangers first. We were just talking about hornets. What's a hornet? Why, just a bee's worst enemy. Great big scaly things, with giant claws and red eyes. They like nothing more than dipping baby-bees in pollen dust for their supper. They change into horrible, howling beasts at night. Their disgusting fuzz hides parasites that are trained to attack hornets. And if you let them get close, they'll suck your soul right out of your body. Sorry. Son, you're not going to cry, are you? I haven't raised a bee-baby, have I? Dad, I hate bees. That's my boy. Play safe and stay in camp. Bees roam all over these parts. Dad, no fair! I want to see one of those dirty soul-suckers. Maybe when you're bigger, son. - I am big. -Look what you've done! - I barely touched it! -That's the third time today! By my shiny shell! Stay where I can see you, son. - But, Dad... -No buts! I said stay in camp. - Look what you did . -Move your pincers, lazy bugs! I want this camp up by nightfall! I'm big enough. Hey! Who wants to join my secret Bug Hunters' Club? Scaredy bugs. I'll go on my own, then! And remember, children, bugs eat bees and they don't say please. And that's why we don't trust any other bugs. Ever. But what if they're your friend or they're really, really pretty? Or you need their help? I would rather die than ask another bug for help. Isn't that kind of silly? I guess it is. Miss Cassandra! I'm warning you, 396. No more interruptions. Something you want to say, -396? -Uh-uh! Good. But I just met a nice bug and he didn't eat me. How can the meadow be so bad when it's so pretty? That doesn't even make sense. And really, why are hornets so awful if you haven't even met them either? And who is Gorgo, anyway? Why can't I laugh or dance or play or leave the hive when it feels so good? Just because of some dumb old crinkle face who's a funny looking bee and won't even -let you si-ing? -Uh-oh. That's it! You're banned from First Flight. And all other flights. Follow me, children. Stay close. And remember to flap those wings. Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren't you out with the others? I couldn't leave you alone, could I? Oh, Willi, you're my best friend ever. You're the best. And you're my first friend ever. - Huh? -Nothing. Nothing. What's wrong with me, Willi? - Why don't I fit into this hive? -Fitting in is easy. Just stop asking questions and follow orders. That's what the rest of us do. Of course, then you wouldn't be crazy, funny Maya anymore. You'll be like every other buzzer. You're right, Willi. I'm the problem, not the hive! I have to tell the Royal Adviser. From now on, I'll do as I'm told. Maybe don't say that it was my idea. - Maya' -She's ' Crawley? Crawley, you sniveling sneak, show yourself. Here I am, Your Advisorness. Is it done? Of course. Dear me, Crawley. You know, I think the hornets have stolen the royal jelly. But isn't that the royal jelly? We must find the dirty thieves and destroy their camp. Mustn't we? But they didn't steal it. - We-- -I know they didn't! But the others don't know that, do they, Crawley? - There you are, Miss Adviser... -396? I came to say... What are you doing with the royal jelly? Silence! I warned you! Bees don't ask questions. - Get out! -Wait, Miss Advisorness. You were right. - I have to learn all your rules. -impossible. There's no place in this hive for troublemakers. No, I can change. - I promise I'll try. -Forget it, 396. You don't belong here. You are banished from this hive. Banished... But where will I go? It's the meadow for wretched little bugs like you. Good, I like bugs! They're a lot nicer than you, you big bully! Then go, 396. I'm sure there's a meadow full of bugs just waiting to meet you. Or eat you. Mean old bully bee. I'll show you. There's a place for me out here somewhere. Okay"-... Maya? Hey! I'm flying! But I don't think little bees can survive out in the meadow. Exactly. Go after her and see that nature takes its course. Oh, no. You have to save her, Willi. No. She'll be all right. No, she won't. Just do it. Maya! Wait, Maya! Maya! Hello, meadow! I'm here. Oh, a shiny plant. Hey, that's not nice. I'm coming to save you, Maya. Willi? Don't worry. Willi's here. It's me, Willi! Maya. What are you doing out here? I've left the hive, Willi, and I'm never ever coming back. Yeah, right. Right. Good one. You what?! The Royal Adviser says I don't belong there. But so far I haven't been doing so well out here, either. I don't think I fit in anywhere, Willi. Maya, you're a bee. Bees live in hives. Even I know that. You can't survive out here on your own. Well, I'm not on my own now. Oh, great! That's just great. We'll both get eaten! - Flip! "No! Now you're flipping out on me? No. Flip the crazy grass jumper. He knows how to live in the meadow. He can show me where I fit in. I'm not going back out there in the dark. We'll have to wait until the morning. If we get eaten tonight, I'll never forgive you. Did the frogs get her? Of course, Ma'am. Exceflent Maya? Willi? Kids! Grub, leaf, rock. Leaf covers rock. You learn quickly. - Grub, leaf, rock. -I win again. Nom, nom, nom. Caterpillar eats your leaf. You look outside first. Well, I would have looked first even if I had won. That's just the kind of bee I am. - What is it, Willi? -A monster. With big eyes and fangs, ready to eat us. How pretty. Are you sure that's a monster, Willi? Is it gone? Don't worry. I shooed it away. - With an attack shriek. -Thank you, my protector. So where is this flippity grass jumper of yours? Somewhere in the meadow. That narrows it down. I guess we'll need to ask some bugs for directions. Maya... You're so going to get us eaten. Son! Son? Son! Son? Boy! Sweet cola cans. Where's my little nipper got to? Hey, wake up! How can you sleep when my boy's missing? - What's he missing, boss? -What?! No, he's missing! I can't find him. He must have snuck out last night. Let's move out! And I mean everybody, out! I want my boy back! Son! Wait, Maya. I'm hungry again. Come on, Willi. We've got to find Flip. I'm tired. - You're always tired. -I'm a growing bee. I need my sleep. There's something under that leaf. - Maybe it knows where Flip is. -Maya! What are you doing? He doesn't look too dangerous. He's stripy and little like us. - But kind of shiny, too. -I'm not little. - Hello. -Hey, get your own leaf. We're looking for a big green crazy bug called Flip. - Have you seen him? -Huh, baby stuff. I'm looking for... No, I can't tell you. Unless you join my secret Bug Hunters' Club. No, Maya. There's an old hive saying: "No clubs with strange bugs." who're you calling strange, fuzz face? - We're in! -I like you. You've got guts. Okay. Hold onto your stripes. Cause I'm hunting the greediest, most disgustingest bugs in the meadow. Honey guzzling soul-suckers. Oh, yeah! I want to meet these nice bugs. No, you don't! No, she doesn't! Let's go, Bug Hunters! Danger calls. What kind of bug are you, anyway? The best kind. Sting. "Stink-Bug." Yeah, good one. - Really, though, what are you? -What do you think? I'm a... - Hornets! -Hornets? - Son! -Oh, no. Dad. - Hornets! -Really? Hide, Maya! They'll munch you! Tell her, Stink-Bug. Stink-Bug? I thought he was our new friend. The hornets got him, Maya. And we're next! There's an old bee saying: "Stay in the hive, stay alive." These are dark times, bees. The hive is in grave danger. Today hornets broke in and stole our royal jelly. We must get it back. The Queen's life depends on it. But we have no proof. Crawley, I think the Queen needs to lie down. - This way, Your Majesty. -We mustn't jump to conclusions. It's time we showed those grubby hornets who runs this meadow. Wait! Maya and Willi have disappeared. They must have gone outside. I'm no nursemaid. Babies are your department. Now if you don't mind I've got a hive to save. No. Wait. Wait! We have to do something. Please. Well, tickle my pincers! I never thought I'd see the day when a bee would ask an ant for help. Oh please, Colonel. Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find them. Men! We're looking for two baby bees. Fuzzy, stripey, boogly eyes and bobbly heads. Get it? Boogly eyes and bobbly heads, Sir! Good. Bart, Bert, that way! Tex, Lex, that way! Troy, Trey, over there! Arnie... ...and Barney. - Yes, Sir! -Reporting for duty, Sir! - Turn around! No, not you, the-- -Yes, Sir! - Turn around, you on the left! -Yes, Sir! I meant my left! Your left when you're facing us, Sir, or when you're facing away? - Sir? -Oh, forget it. Sir! Forgetting it now, Sir. Just go... somewhere over that way. And don't break anything! I order you -not to break anything. -Yes, Sir! You can count on us, Sir, not to break anything. Sir, Sir yes Sir! Breaking everything, Sir! No, we've got to not break anything. Not breaking everything, Sir! - My foot! -I'll thump you... - Attention! -Yes, Sir! - Just go. -Yes, Sir! Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut... Sir, request permission to ask a question, Sir. Go ahead, soldier. What was the mission again, Sir? Find those little bees! Round and round and round! I've got a bad feeling about this. And I don't frighten easily. Oh, don't be a fluff belly. They sound tiny. Hello! Don't be scared, little ones. We just need some directions. Okay. No one there. Let's go. Oh, Willi. Come on! Visitors! Say hello, my children. Hello! Just in time for breakfast. And I'm hungry. What about you guys? We've got some rotten fruit. So, what brings you little pollinators to the House of Moth? We're, um, looking for a bug called Flip. The grasshopper? Cool! He'll be cutting loose at the big party. A party? How do we get there? Easy. Wait for the sun to set, then fly straight till you find a bright light, and just go round and round and round... I think we need different directions, Willi. I agree. Maybe he knows where the party is. No, Maya. That's a dung beetle. They say one whiff of that ball can knock a bee right out of the sky. How bad can it be? Excuse me, Mr. Dung-Roller. What? But... nobody ever talks to me. We're looking for the big party. I never get invited to parties. Apparently I've got odor issues. - You could come with us. -Oh, thanks, Littlun'. But not all insects take as kindly as you to old Kurt. You go on, though. Parties usually happen at Jitterbug Hollow. I'll show you the way. First you've got to... Here, hold this. So, to get to Jitterbug Hollow, you follow this trench then you turn left at the daisies. And when you get to the river, you've got to follow it all the way around Gorgo's hedge, My ball! Whatever you do, don't go through Spider Forest! Go through Spider Forest, got it. Maya, you stink. - You want a hug, Willi? -No no no. - No. No! -Give me a hug! - Help! Help! -Come back here, Willi! - Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut... -That's it! Any more huts and we'd be a village. Where are we? Shh! I'm picking up bee vibes. And something else, too. Kind of strong-smelling... Pollen? Is it pollen? Where there's bees, there's always pollen. That's got to be pollen. Pollen! Come to Papa! This doesn't smell like pollen. And it certainly doesn't taste like pollen. "Oh, it's easy, just go through the Spider Forest." What kind of sick, twisted dung beetle was he? See? I told you, Maya. The dung got to his head. - Hi, Bug Hunters. -Sting Bug! We're closing in on those ugly soul-suckers. Oh,goody. "Goody?" There are spiders and monsters in this forest, Maya. Aw! You're not going to cry, are you? Anyone would think you were a bee baby! Well, er... Thank you? Think, Willi. What is he? Spiky antennas, spiky feet, spiky tail. Just like... a... -hornet! -Where? Him! There was a picture just like him in the hive. But where are his big red eyes? And isn't he a bit small? I'm not small. Wait a minute. Hive? You're bees? Get back! Don't suck my soul! Look! He's changing colour! Run, Maya! He's turning into a spider monster! A spider what? Hello, little ones. - You look lost! -No, no, no, no! Care to join me for dinner? I'm not hungry. Help! I'm serious! Help me! Guys? - We have to save him. -No, Maya, - We'll be spider food. -Not if she can't catch us. - Hey, what are you doing? -Four wings are faster than two. I really need some help here, guys! You flap your wings, I'll steer. - Why do you get to steer? -Don't leave me! We're coming! Grab him! Don't worry, we'll save you! Bees! You follow and you follow and you don't give up. And that, my friend, is the key to being a great tracker. You know, Barney, you are so full of-- Shh! I'm definitely picking up bee vi... Vibes. It's pronounced vi... Vi... Hey! Hey. Respect, Brother Sun. We gratefully accept your bounty. - Say hello, my children. -Hello! Now, where were we? Oh, yeah! Bright lights... - We were going round and round. -And round, and round... That was close. Next time you save someone's life, try not to kill them. Saved by a pair of bee-babies... - What's Dad gonna say? -"Thank you?" You don't know my Dad. And we don't want to. Leave him, Maya. No, Willi, wait. We can't just leave him here like this. Maya, we need to find Jitterbug Hollow before it gets dark. Wait, Jitterbug Hollow? It's near my camp. - I can take you. -We don't need your help. We know exactly where we're going. Somewhere that way! - You mean into Gorgo's land? -Gorgo? If you get me out of here I'll show you the way. No, Maya. It's a trap. But Willi, he knows the way. And there's a party, remember. - I bet there's pollen... -PoHen? ...and buttercups... - Let's go! -...and nectar! Come on, let's go! What are we waiting for? What about your dad? Won't he be worried? My Dad worried? He's, like, the toughest guy ever. My boy... where is he? Ah, boss? - Something in my eye. -Look! Turn around, daisy-sniffers! You're on hornet turf! Bee turf! You paper-chewers have until first light to leave our meadow. Oh, really? Hornets budge for no bug. What do you think of that, huh? You'll see. Get out of here before I de-fuzz the lot of you! You've been warned. There will be consequences. Who's afraid of those striped puff-balls? Keep looking! Son! Son! Son! I've got it. Ha-ha! - Mine! -No, mine! Mine... Gimme, gimme! I saw it first! Hornets... Okay, okay, okay. Remember our training. Touch nothing. Leave everything exactly as we found-- Oooh... Maybe they won't notice. Jitterbug Hollow! Dragonfly rides! Dragonfly rides! Get your dragonfly rides here! Awesome. - Want a ride, kid? -Maybe later. Anytime. Well? So where is this Flip? It's starting. - Ladybugs and garden pests! -Look! Welcome to Jitterbug Hollow! Hit it, Mozz! Let's get some melody! Now... bugbox! Let's hear it for the misfits! What an audience we've got tonight. Worms, gnats, crickets, horseflies. Why the long faces? - Any bugs here from out of town? -Me, Flip! - Hey, Flip, it's me! -Welcome, little one. - Did they give you a name yet? -Maya. Maya? I like it. What brings you to Jitterbug Hollow, Maya? Well, you said if I ever had a question I should come to you. Ask away. We're all friends here. Where do I belong, Flip? Oh, an easy one. Last I checked, bees belonged in hives, Maya. They don't like me back there. I'm just too different. Please, Flip, you need to teach me how to live out here. In the meadow. Here. Hold this. Maya, the answers you seek are in here. Step inside the magic flower and be transformed into the bug that everyone loves! Behold the mysteries of the meadow as I transform Maya. You say ci-cay-da, I say ci-cah-da... Well, little buzzer, how do you feel? Huh? Hey! I'm still the same. Exactly. You don't need my help. - Huh? -Just be yourself and you'll make it anywhere. Let's make this little buzzer feel welcome. The grass is always greener in some other insect's yard. Just look across the big fence now You'll see it's not so hard! It's not so hard! It's easy to let those big bees make you feel a little bit small. Just keep you head held high now. Now don't you feel... taller than tall? - It don't matter what they say! -It don't matter! Find that rhythm in your heart! Just bee yourself every day! Shake your bee-hind all about! Shake-shake... Shake it out... Shout it out! And bee yourself every day! Ask your new friends around you! they flew from near and far! We come from the same bug family! And we love you the way you are! Life's all about the bugs who love you! Good friends can be hard to find... Red beetle, blue beetle! Big smelly dung beetle! It don't matter what their kind! It don't matter what they say! Find that rhythm in your heart! Just bee yourself every day! - Shake your bee-hind all about. -Shake, shake! Shake it out! Say it loud, shout it out, and bee yourself every day! Remember, Maya: What goes in must come out. "Laaaa!" "Laaaa!" I wanna sing songs. I want to be free. I wanna be me. - I'm Maya the Bee-eel -Maya! I am Maya the Bee! You're a star, Maya. C'mon. I'll show you how to move your bee-hind. You. Me. Dancefloor. Sing out loud! Shout it out! - And bee yourself! - Son! Yeah! Away from that bee! Now! What has she done to you? My Buzzywump is the bee-hatingest hornet in the meadow. Undo your evil hive magic. I'm warning you. Your name is "Buzzywump"? It's a good name. Dad, I can explain. She and him... They kinda sorta... saved my life. But it's not like we're friends or anything. I'm sensing a lot of tension here. You're all bugged out. Done to pieces. Are you eating properly? Come on, Hank, she saved your boy. This happy hopper just saved you a stinging, bee-nut! But keep away from my son. Oh, boy, you are so grounded. Any more grounded and you'd be a worm. It's okay. He's just a mixed-up little bug like you were. He'll learn. I hope so. - Royal Adviser? -Yes? I mean, come in! Did you... -give the hornets my message? -They won't leave the meadow... - Ma'am. -ExceHenL Dismissed, sergeant. Crawley? Yes, Your Sneakiness? I mean Your Schemingness. It's time. You brought this on yourself, old buzzer. I wish there were another way. We need... a strong leader. And you are just... too weak. Crawley? Are you thinking what I'm thinking? It depends on what you're thinking, Your Thinkyness. Your Majesty! Nice legwork, Mr. Centipede. See you next time. Alright, you flies. No more eating vomit. Oh, there you are. Come on. Flip is ready to take us home. I am home, Willi. - Here? In the meadow? -This is where I belong. With stink bugs and smelly, stinky hornets? No. With all bugs. With all bugs except me, huh? Don't be cross. I'll visit you. Why would you visit boring old Willi in his boring old hive when you've got all this? I put my stinger on the line for you. - And this is how you thank me? -But, Willi... With all your new bug friends I guess you won't need poor old Willi anymore. Don't be silly. Stay with me. There's an old bee saying: "You can always count on a friend." But I guess I got that one wrong, too. Willi! Willi! Son, I know you think you like that bee, but she's twisted your thoughts. Dad, not all bees are-- Shh. It's quiet. Too quiet. By my pointy pincers! Pollen... This is bee work. Those sneaky wax-nibblers set us up. Didn't I say you can't trust bees? But Dad... Assemble the Five Tribes! If those fur-balls want to play rough, they picked on the wrong hornets! Oh, no. Whoa. If this is Jitterbug Hollow, I'm a flea. We're lost, Antstein. You're lost, bug-brain. My feelers know exactly where we are. Oh, yeah? Where? Wait, wait, wait. Wait. I'm getting something. Bee vibes. - Excuse us, fellas. -Everybody, shh! Yep, yep. Definitely a bee around here somewhere. Is it Willi? - We're looking for a bee, too. -That's great, kid, A little shush, please. Genius at work! Arnie, hey, Arnie, look. Fuzzy, stripy, boogly eyes and bobbly head! - A tigerfly! -No, a bee. - Oh, a bee! -A bee! And Flip! Hey, Arnie, didn't I say we were on the right track? - Where've you been, naughty bee? Miss Cassandra's got enough worries without you buzzing off into the meadow. Hey, don't you know the Queen's sick? The hornets stole her royal jelly. It was the Adviser. I saw her with the royal jelly. Flip, we need to get back to the hive. - Willi! -Good work, boys. Hee-hop! - Willi! -Willi! Where are you? Willi! "I am home, Willi. "Here at Jitterbug Hollow I'm so happy." Fine, be like that. I'll go home too, and I'll feel happy. Back to your pond, froggy. I'm not in the mood. - We've got pollen! -Oh, pollen. No. No, Willi. Stay strong. But you'll be stronger with pollen. NQI NQ ' ' C! "Q ' no: "Q Walk on, Willi. Walk on. Okay, you win. Gimme gimme gimme gimme pollen! Willi? Willi, come back. He's caught in an updraft! Those are big flutter bugs. They're not flutter bugs, they're bats! We have to do something! When I count to three, kick! One, two, three. Hee-hop! Nice birdy. Hold on, Willi, I'm coming! I'm coming, kids! Hee-hop! Hey, ugly! Over here! Maya! Hold on, kids! You kids okay? Willi! Willi? No, no. Please wake up. You said you had pollen. Oh, Willi. I am so sorry. Are you still my friend? Of course. You must never let a friend go, Maya. Especially your best and only friend. - Where are we? -Shh. Gorgo's hedge. Gorgo's hedge? - Which way is the hive, Flip? -We're going back to the hive? Straight through Gorgo's land. No, no, no! Maya, go all the way around. - Yeah, listen to him! -There's no time! This is the quickest way. I'm confused. What's going on? The Queen needs us, Willi. I'll tell you on the way. She's got more spark then a barrel full of lightning bugs. Hee-hop! We're gonna get eaten, I know it. Royal bees! I regret to inform you that after a long battle with illness our beloved Queen is not quite one hundred percent. That is to say, well, she has buzzed off to the big hive in the sky. She has passed away. But every hive needs a strong leader. And that is why I, your new hive master, am honored to announce our new Queen. Buzzlina, the Conqueror! - Is it true? -My dear bees, let us pause to remember our beloved leader. We all know who is responsible for this grave injustice: The filthy hornets. First our poor gentle Queen, and next our hive. Are we going to let them get away with it? - No! -At first light, we'll run those horrid buzz-boxes out of our meadow. This is for the Queen! Oh, no. Maya and Willi are out there. That's Gorgo's belly. He's hungry, Maya. We should turn back. Come on, Willi. Wait for us, Maya. Don't go too far ahead. - Gorgo's got Maya! -Maya? Come on! Gorgo wants to eat us! - Get off, greedy guts. -Hey! - Over here! -Maya... Gorgo is going to be really, really cross. You should never, ever land on a monster. It's just common sense. Gorgo's not a monster, Willi. She's right. This is what everybody's so scared of? He's made out of grass. A grass monster? They're the worst. Hold on! Willi! Maya! Maya! Maya! A baby Gorgo! Enough is enough. Payback time. Willi... - What are you doing? -Maya? Kids! Are you okay? - Kind of. -I tip my hat to you, Maya. You taught this old bug something new. Come on, before poor old Gorgo falls on us! I am a dirty bee monster. - I've come to suck your soul. -Stop that. Bees don't suck souls. Some of them are even kind of nice. Sting's a bee-lover. The Five Tribes! Welcome, my brothers! Eat, dance and be feral. Because at first light tomorrow we'll gonna squash those pollen guzzlers once and for all! Oh, no. Maya! Halt! Bees only! But we have to speak to the Queen. How do we know you're not a hornet spy? How do we know you're not a frog in fluffy pyjamas? - Tough crowd. -Sorry, - Queen's orders. -Flip! You go, Maya. I'll be right out here. All gather in the great hall. Ahh! - Oh! Hey! -Out of the way! I don't think I like this hive anymore. How do we get past the queen's guards? Don't worry, Maya. I got this. Hey, you guys, check this out. Willi... Nice moves. Heh,bye. Your Majesty, You're better. See? But... But it's not possible. Why's the golden hat on your head? Where is the Queen? You're looking at her. Guards! - What have you done? -Coming, Your Highness! Hot honey cakes. Just the way you like them. Maya, you're alive! That's... very, very serious indeed. Don't you know? Our dear Queen... -has passed away. -No! Don't you worry, 396. We'll have our revenge on those ghastly hornets. Liar! You stole the royal jelly from the queen and hid it. It's true, I'm guilty. Guilty of caring too much: Against my better judgment I let this mixed-up little bee go into the meadow alone. Poor child, she's not in her right mind. Wait! She's lying. You have to believe me. I know where she hid the royal jelly. Well, if you're so sure, why don't you show us where it is? This is it, in here. Poor little bee's got meadow fever. Now everyone can see what a liar you are. Huh? But where is it? - Lock her up. -No, let go. - She's lying. -it's for your own good, 396. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some hornets to crush. - I promise, she took it! -This way. No, let go. She's lying. No! No, the hornets didn't do it! Please believe me. I told you she was a liar. Give me that! Your Majesty! Coming. - Willi. -Maya. Willi, Willi! I'll have you out of there in two wingbeats. Make that three wingbeats. - You're not supposed to be here! -Willi! What are you doing here? Stop! Stop! Stop! Come back! Grab him! Traitor! - Stop that tubby dunce. -Stop! Left, right, left, right... This is a waste of time. We have bugs to crush. Fall in, soldier. - Willi... -Keep moving! Keep formation! Willi! Don't go away. Don't leave me. Flip! Flip! - Get off me, bug! -Flip, help! Wait, is that Willi! Stink Bug? You have to warn your Queen. Dad's making an ambush on the hive. But the bees are making an ambush on you hornets. Flip! Hello? Who's there? Miss Queen? Miss Queen. You're alive. Your Majesty. - It's me, Maya. -Maya? It's okay, I'm going to get us out of here. No, no, no, stay with me. Please. I'm sorry, Miss Queen. It's my fault. I just wanted to see the outside world. If I had stayed in the hive like a good bee, I could have stopped the Adviser. It's not your fault, Maya. You followed your heart. That takes courage. You stay... just the way you are, 'Maya... "No! No. Wake up. - Maya. -Willi! You came back. And Sting. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. You're the best friend a hornet -could have. -Maya... Thank sweet nectar you're safe! How did you know I was here? A charming grasshopper, a fiery hornet and a brave little bee snuck in and told me everything. Your Majesty... Stay with us. She's fading fast. - She needs the royal jelly. -The Royal Adviser took it. How are we going to get it back from her? It's not gonna be easy. All the hornet tribes are going up against the bees. Take me to them. Only I can stop this. - We could carry her. -Too slow. We'll never catch the bees in time. I'll do it. I'll go ahead and get the royal jelly. - You follow me with the Queen. -No, Maya. It's too dangerous. You're just one little bee. - Two little bees. -And a hornet. And a whole meadow full of friends. If anyone can do it, she can. You really keep surprising me. I'm so proud of you, Maya. Be careful. Let's go, Bug Hunters! Danger calls! We're flying ants! There they are! There's still time. Come on. Oh, no. It's Dad. How cute. Little pollen pinchers all in a row. Prepare to attack, bees. It'll take a miracle to stop them now. - Or a Gorgo. -Gorgo? Come on. You need to trust me. Come on, guys! What are you waiting for? My dear bees, remember our dear departed Queen. This is for her. Today we make bee-story. Enough fancy talk. Spitball those syrup-suckers! - Crawley... attack! -Attack. Right. First row, prepare buckets! - I said attack, wax-brain! -Oh, okay. - Attack! -But, Buzzlina... - Do it now, you fool! -Release the honey! I said now! Not on us, honey-heads! The hornets! Drop it on the hornets! Charge! Missed me! - Get off, you fuzzy-buzzer! -You get off, you overgrown gnat! Crawley! Missed me! Too slow! Who wants a piece of Crawley? Gorgo. Who wakes Gorgo from his sleep? All this fighting makes Gorgo hungry. - Right! Go right! -Left! No, I said the other left! Naughty bugs, the meadow belongs to everyone! Gorgo say: Bees and hornets be friends. And Gorgo say: Give little bees pollen whenever they're hungry. - Willi! -And let little hornets explore wherever they want. And how about some respect for dung beetles while you're at it? If bees and hornets want to fight, they can fight Gorgo. - Oh. -Huh? - Hi. -She's with the hornets. Buzzywump? He's been bee-napped. No, he hasn't! Hornets and bees can be friends. Look. Ff lends? Not friends, Dad. Best friends. - But what about our camp? -It wasn't us. Whoa, whoa, listen, listen. We didn't do nothing. Those flimsy hornet-huts, they just fell over. Enough with the stupid ants. Get those filthy jelly thieves. Yes! - Charge! -Wait! They didn't steal the jelly. It was the Royal Adviser. She's hiding it under her crown. Oh, please! Can you really trust a bee who sneaks around in disguises playing foolish children's... games? No! Dad! No, please! Dad.No! Dad! Dad! Dad! We can't save them unless we work together! Everybody, grab a piece of Gorgo! Lift! It's working! - Dad. -Son. - Dad. -My little Buzzywump. You're not going cry, are you, Dad? Me? Pah, no. I just got something in my eye. That's my Dad. Crawley, my crown. Look! The royal jelly! Thief! Arrest him! What are you waiting for? Crawley, arrest this hive traitor or I'll have your stripes. - Crawley? -EflOugh! No more lies, Buzzlina. You've caused enough hurt. Are you disobeying me? I am your Queen, bow before me. All of you bow before your Queen. That's more like it. You... 396, bow. - That's better. -Hee-hop. It can't be! Willi, the royal jelly. Quick! Drink, Your Majesty. - Thank you, little one. -Maya, we did it. Buzzlina... I know how this looks, but I did it for the hive. For all of us. I just wanted us all to be happy. Your Majesty. Fellow insects, Maya is right. We have no quarrel with the hornets, or indeed any other insects. Ff lends? Come on, Dad! Ah, what the hedge? Friends it is. I now invite all insects to the hive for a royal celebration. Oh yes, Maya. Of course that includes dung beetles. I'm going to a party? I'm going to a party! I gotta bring a gift. I'm gonna bring the best ball ever! (Ending Scene) Willi and Sting, for bravery and services to bee-kind, I declare you both Hive Heroes. That's my boy. Maya. My dear bees, Maya has taught us that we have a great deal to learn. The meadow belongs to all bugs. Not just to bees or hornets. Every bug has a role to play. Oh, and me, Miss Queen? What about me? Do I have a role? Of course, Maya. A very important role. I hereby declare you Hive Ambassador. You will discover things about the meadow and report back to us. And I really am a normal little bee? Oh, no. You are a very special little bee. Yes! I fit in. Did you hear the Queen? There's a place for me in the hive. - Hit it, Flip. -Let's boogie! You. Me. Dancefloor. Nobody puts Queenie in the corner. Buzzlina, buzz buzz. Buzz, buzz, 127. Back to work! Special ball delivery. Coming through. I love this party! - PoHen? -PoHen!PoHen! And around, and around, and around... Pollen! Your Majesty... Your Majesty. Reports of new bugs in the meadow. Well, we should send someone out to greet them. Shouldn't we? Maya? Woo-hoe'.! Maya! Not so fast. I forgot to tell you the most important bee-saying of all: "You should always wait for Willi." The End (End Credits) Directed by Alexs Stadermann Producers Thorsten Wegener Barbara Stephen Casting by McGregor Casting Lucky Gorka Kirsty McGregor A Studio 100 Film Presentation A Buzz Studios And Studio 100 Media Production In Association With Flying Bark Productions Deutscher Filmförderfonds MFG Filmförderung Baden-Würrttemberg FFF Bayern EU Media FFA Filmförderungsanstalt And ZDF Maya The Bee Movie Category:Films Category:Maya the Bee films Category:2014 Category:Franchises Category:Maya the Bee franchises Category:Browse